


Trying

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Hospitalization, Jisung is only mentioned briefly, Kissing, M/M, Mates, OT8, They are all mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: After being attacked, Jeongin realizes that his mates are suffering the aftermath just as much as he is.OrJeongin needs help doing simple tasks, and his hyung is happy to help him.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, back with another not beta'd short one. This one is just Felix and Jeongin. It was something cute I thought of and wrote down, decided to post it. Chan and Jisung are mentioned, but only briefly. Jisung is talking, and Chan is sitting next to Jeongin. Otherwise, this is all Felix and Jeongin for this chapter.
> 
> There is a flashback scene where Jeongin is in the hospital, so if you are uncomfortable with that, please do not read this. Nothing too graphic yet, I will definitely put a TW in the work that has it in the future, and there will definitely be one of these that has the entire attack detailed out.
> 
> This is AFTER the attack, and you find out just what happened to Jeongin, but no explicit details just yet, that will come soon enough! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, and what you would like to see from the other members! Most of them aren't in this specific chapter, but they will be in the ones in the future. Thank you in advance, and enjoy :)

Jeongin’s hands tremble as he attempts to eat his dinner. They are all sat around the dinner table, feasting on potato soup, one of Jeongin’s favorites that Felix makes. Chan is direct to Jeongin’s left, Felix to his right. Jisung is going on about how Vernon, one of his friends from a different pack, had slept walk to the roof of his home. The others are listening, laughing, wondering if Vernon’s alpha had a heart attack, but Jeongin can’t focus on that.

  
  


His attention is on his soup spoon and his hand, finding it harder and harder to scoop up his soup and lift it to his mouth. Jeongin was fine at first, but after the repetitive action just kept being repeated, his arm and hand grew tired.  _ He _ grew tired. Jeongin knew this would happen, was told it would. His body needs time to heal, and he can't just rush the process. Rushing can do more harm than good. His normal, stubborn self wants to keep trying, keeping pushing his body to get back to normal. But he is remembering what the doctor told him and finds himself hesitating when he attempts to take another bite.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


_ “Jeongin, you’re going to have a lot of struggles in the coming months. Not just physically, but mentally.” Jeongin’s doctor had informed him just a week before he was discharged. His recovery process had taken months, and he had only just got walking down again. Relearning all of the basics had been a long, painful process, but Jeongin stuck it out and worked hard. His body was healing, albeit slowly, and Jeongin just pushed himself more. _

  
  


_ “What do you mean?” Jeongin questioned. He had already been having nightmares, been seeing a therapist twice a week, and was told that his mental health may not be okay for a while. What more was there? _

  
  


_ “Your mates… You may not have realized, but they suffered trauma as well,” Jeongin’s eyes widened at the doctor’s words, “You are the youngest omega in the pack, Jeongin, and you almost died. A wolf attempted to rip you apart, and he almost succeeded. Now while it may not be any of your mates’ fault for you being attacked, they will still blame themselves. The omegas who are supposed to coddle and take care of you, betas who constantly reassure and check-in, and alphas who protect and defend. It’s basic dynamics, and this event challenged that. Your mates’ dynamics have been put through a lot, and they are going to struggle as time goes on.” _

  
  


_ Jeongin frowns but understands what the doctor means. When he had first entered the hospital, Chan had refused to leave his side, even when the doctors told him that visiting hours were over. The others had also been more touchy with him, and when Jeongin was finally allowed to wear his own clothes instead of a nasty hospital gown, the others brought their own clothes for him to wear instead. The tone within their group had definitely shifted. _

  
  


_ “Is there anything I can do to help?” Jeongin bites his lip when his voice shakes, not because he is upset, but because his throat is tired of him speaking. _

  
  


_ “Yes, you’re going to have to rely on them… more.” Jeongin cocked his head at this, a confused expression playing on his face, “They want to be reassured not only that they can take care of you, but also that you need them. It may sound dumb, but asking about simple tasks helps a lot. Ask them to help you change, help with blow-drying your hair, putting on your shoes, cutting your food, the list goes on. Anything you can think of that you could possibly get help with, ask them to help you with it. It may seem tedious, but it will help them feel reassured in the long run.” Jeongin nodded his head in understanding, taking in what the doctor said and making sure not to forget it. _

  
  


_ Jeongin has always been pretty independent, especially for an omega. He went wherever he wanted to, wore whatever he wanted to, ate whatever he wanted to, and was always adventuring out on his own. The omega knew this would have to change, and he is surprised when he realizes that he isn’t actually upset about this fact. Instead, he seems rather relieved. Relying on the members would be a nice change, but perhaps that is the trauma speaking…  _

  
  


_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


“Hyungie?” Jeongin whispers towards Felix, who turns from facing Jisung to look directly at the younger.

  
  


“Yes, baby?” The pet name has Jeongin blushing, ears turning slightly red. Felix always calls him baby, and yet it still feels like it’s the first time, his deep voice sounding as soft as velvet in his ears. Jeongin feels his omega relax as Felix places a steadying hand on the younger’s lower back.

  
  


“Can you help me eat, hyungie? M’tired.” Jeongin bites his lip, feeling nervous for only a second before a bright smile erupts on Felix’s face, the younger relaxing immediately.

  
  


“Of course, baby, you know I’d do anything for you,” Felix says honestly, leans in to press a gentle kiss to Jeongin’s lips before pulling the younger’s bowl of soup towards him. Jisung continues to talk as Felix feeds Jeongin spoonful after spoonful, but Jeongin can’t really pay attention. This time, however, it’s for a different reason.

  
  


This time, Jeongin is too busy gazing at the stars lined across Felix’s nose and cheeks, reminding himself to lay with the older omega later so that he can kiss each one of them.

  
  



End file.
